1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a switching power supply and an electric power converter including the switching power supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
An insulation-type switching power supply typically includes an inverter on a primary side and a rectifier circuit and a smoothing circuit on a secondary side. In this configuration, a switching element in the inverter on the primary side is controlled actively to adjust the output of the switching power supply. Alternatively, a switching element disposed in the rectifying-and-smoothing circuit on the secondary side is controlled actively to adjust the output of the switching power supply (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-238257).